This invention relates to geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems and, in particular, to a method of installing geothermal transfer apparatuses and related underground support structures using a sonic drill and a removable or retrievable drill bit.
Geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems are environmentally friendly, energy efficient, heating and cooling systems. Accordingly, there is a rising demand for such systems for both commercial and residential buildings. There is therefore a need for a quick and efficient method of installing the geothermal transfer apparatuses used in many geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems. There is also a need for a quick and efficient method of installing underground support structures such as cast-in-place concrete piles, micropiles, and anchors which support the buildings housing the heating and cooling systems.